


Gangsta

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: The Adventures of Marimo and Robin [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Robin is a Mafia Leader, Robin is a model, Russian Mafia, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Guard dog." Some said."Demon." Replied others, the ones lucky enough to see the edge of his katana and live."Are all Asians this insane?" They asked, to which Zoro would sneer, his grin predatory."Only when you mess with what's mine." The swordsman answered in chopped Russian, before killing the man who was brave enough to say it to his face.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: The Adventures of Marimo and Robin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Gangsta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberaza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberaza/gifts).



> My second time every writing for a heterosexual couple. I still feel a bit off, so I apologize if the writing isn't top shelf. 
> 
> Please enjoy though! It was still very fun to do, and there will likely be a second chapter.
> 
> Oh and I'm using Pre-Time Skip Robin and Post Time Skip Zoro

The light flashes then disappears completely, leaving the crowd in darkness.

When it returns, there is a woman on stage, her cool swagger radiating a dominance that belies her petite figure. 

She walks down the aisle at languid, cat-like pace, blue eyes narrowed until it seems like they could shoot daggers. 

Her violet mini-skirt hangs low on wide hips and a mesh crop top barely hides the severely sipping cleavage. The cowboy lies perched on raven hair and the out should-- _would--_ be comical, if it wasn't outright sexy.

Nico Robin, more familiarly recognized in the underworld as Miss All Sunday.

Known as a rising model with popularity that skyrocketed the moment she set foot on the platform and was only growing. 

Well liked, with bronze skin, a curvy figure, and--

" _My woman._ " Zoro growled, katana pointed at the neck of a skinny reporter with a smile that was a bit too lecherous for his liking and tried to do more than just look. "So watch where your hands wander or you'll watch as they're separated from you body."

The man walked away, nearly falling in his attempt to escape down the narrow corridor, VIP card fluttering to the ground.

The 21 year old picked up the card and snapped it half. "I don't know _why_ we still give this shit out to shady dicks like him." He huffed, giving the lapels of his suit a firm tug.

It was uncomfortable, but she'd ask him to wear it. With _that_ voice that sounded of silk and cool sake.

Utterly intoxicating.

"We hand them out for the same reason as always." That voice replied, answering his earlier remark. "For money. Surely you've heard that it makes the world go round, or so the saying goes."

"And the Americans wonder why their economy is going to shit."

There was a laugh, a low, but rich sound and Zoro felt his spirits lift considerably. It took a lot to make his girlfriend laugh.

Nico Robin, age 28, she who was well known and well liked. Respected due to her vast intelligence and revered despite her tendency for dark humor. 

She was glamorous on the runway and unstoppable in the educational field. 

Though she was mostly recognized for the companion that was consistently by her side.

"Guard dog." Some said.

"Demon." Replied others, the ones lucky enough to see the edge of his katana and live.

"Are all Asians this insane?" They asked, to which Zoro would sneer, his grin predatory. 

"Only when you mess with what's _mine._ " The swordsman answered in chopped Russian, before killing the man who was brave enough to say it to his face.

Suffice it to say that most knew better than to let their mouth run before their head.

Most.

Though clearly not the dead man laying limply on the ground, his last words being a request for a threesome, paired with a lewd joke of passing " _the slut"_ around like a toy.

Zoro thought he deserved a medal for ridding the street of scum like this, and all by his own volition too.

He wondered if Kuina would be proud.

He looked down at Wadou, then flicked the blood off her gleaming blade, and smirked.

_Hell yeah._

She'd totally be proud.

"So feisty, Swordsman-san." Robin purred, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You made a mess everywhere." 

She leaned down, and Zoro tensed, willing himself not to shiver as he felt her lick his cheek. "There." She whispered, sliding the handkerchief out of his breast pocket and flicking him playfully across the nose, before walking off.

"You know I don't like that." Zoro mumbled, referring to the idiot who'd tried to cop a feel. But he only spoke after he regained his bearings, hating how she always managed to leave him feeling off kilter. 

Like he reached for a cup of sake and got a mouthful of water.

"And you know I could've handled it myself." Robin replied, amused but with an edge that the swordsman realized was annoyance.

He scoffed, then softened his tone, hoping to smooth it over. "Course you could've. But Kitetsu has been begging me for blood." 

"You baby him to much." The woman said.

"Jealous?" He smirked, fighting the urge to drag them somewhere private.

"Whatever do you mean?"

The room dropped a few degrees and likewise Zoro dropped the conversation. Teasing wasn't worth a lack of sex.

They walked in silence, the air growing tenser with each passing second.

"Oh and Zoro." Robin started, looking at him through a curtain of black hair. "I don't think your sister would appreciate you mixing up Wadou with Kitetsu lll.

He froze, cursing her astute observation before sighing in quiet defeat.

No sex it was then.


End file.
